Garden of Lust in Love
by cassiopeiaXSTAR
Summary: Mai just want Naru to be happy. then what makes naru happy? GENE? warning:kids, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N note: i do not own ghost hunt. i wish i were. _

_hope you will like this one..._

_I want him to be happy, to smile, laugh and to give warm and love. But, what makes him happy?_

Mai sigh on the nth time while looking at Naru, he was busy reviewing for their case. She stood up and goes to the kitchen to make some tea for Naru and everybody else.

They were in an ancient asuka period type Japanese style home. The owner Mrs. Yamamoto a middle aged woman said that the house was haunted since the time she want to sell it. The house is beautiful, even though the style was old but still the materials are new. It has a beautiful huge garden, with a different types and colors of flowers, it has a tall bamboo trees, a small fish pond with a small bridge, bushy plants and different types and sizes of stone. The landscape of the house was perfect it has a little replica with a Japanese castle or temple. The owner said that the occurrence started when she wants to sell this house because they will move to Canada in few months and they will stay there for good. But, Masako said that she can't sense any spirit. Too bad, they already here for 3 days but still no occurrences happen.

Carrying a tray with cups of tea, she gave one to Naru. "Uhm.. Naru, how's the case is it progressing?"

Naru looks at her "We don't see any paranormal, and besides hara-san seems don't sense any spirit."

"Shibuya-san" it was Mrs. Yamamoto. "I'm sorry that I waste your time, I know that there is no paranormal happening in this house, I want you to know that my butler already revealed himself, that he made all those prank so that I can't sell the house" she bow to all of them. "I'm really sorry. I truly am, in exchange of your hard work I will still pay you and you can stay in our house as long as you want.

Naru bows back "it's ok Mrs. Yamamoto. You don't have to worry.. My team will leave tomorrow morning"

"I'm really sorry, anyway thanks for your help and to your forgiveness. Anyway, dinner will be ready in an hour." After that she leave

* * *

><p><em>At dinner<em>

"minna-san, I'm really sorry for inconvience" it was Mr. Takashi, he must be on his 80's but still a healthy man. Mrs Yamamoto's butler. The gang smiles at him except Naru and Lin.

"Uhm, Mr. Takashi, what drives you to do that? Said a soft voice of john.

Mr. Takashi eyes sadden and look in the Garden. "Our family serves the Yamamoto in almost a century. I grew up here, my life starts here. And this is where I fall in love; the only witness of my love is that beautiful garden, that's where we first met. That garden is our happiness, until one time he met another man. I told her that I love her and I want her to be happy so I let her go. She broke up with me at that garden. But I'm not mad at her. In fact, I'm happy for her, maybe that's a real love, and you will do anything for a person you love to make them happy. That's why it must be hard for me to let go this house." He widely smiled at them. Soon you youngsters will understand an old man like me when the right time comes, a time when you fall in love. "Then he leaves.

After dinner they start to pack there things, Naru said that they will leave early in the morning. Tired of what they done they prepared to go to sleep

* * *

><p><em>At Mai's Dream.<em>

_Hmm? Where am I? Ah, she's in the mansions hallway, but she is floating, "Maybe I'm in a dream again" She look around to see the person she's expecting when she's on a dream. GENE._

"_Gene!," He smiles warmly. "I Hope Naru will smile like that" He said to him. "Anyway, why am I dreaming again? There is no need for this, there is no Paranormal happening here, so why am I dreaming and I am with you. Is there something that will happen?_

_He Smiles, "No, nothing will happen. I just saw your heart's desire that's why I'm here. I want to help you. Naru is not like that when we were young. He became like that when… when my accident happen and he saw all of it. But his being narcisstic and egolistical stupid scientist is normal."_

"_Then how can I make him happy?" Gene's expression enlightens. And smile naughtily. _

"_To make Naru Happy is to get me back to life?"_

"_Then it's impossible to make him happy…" She said sadly at him._

"_No" he said looking straight at her eyes seriously. "I can still revive. The person who is sent to bring me in death world said that I can live if someone offers their love to me."_

_Mai was shock; don't know what to say at him. "How? How can I offer my love to you? Do I need to die for you to live? Then I will die. To make Naru Happy._

"_Do you think he will be happy if you do that?" He looks so sad. He touch her chin and looks at her beautiful brown eyes. He walks away from her. _

_She runs after him. "Wait, Gene tell me what I need to do"_

"_He turns to face her and seriously said. " All you have to do Mai is…,, MAKE LOVE TO ME"_

pls review if you want me to continue this story. if i continue it will turn into rated M.

enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

_here's chap 2. hope you like it and hope more review soon._

_tnx to those who reviewed the story..._

_kur0nek0. sorry are u mad at me? hehehe just kidding. tnx. just don't know if you like it or not._

_Miko-Monk sorry, i don't know if you like it or not but thanks anyway_

_nanachan36 sorry, i did not understand what ur saying but i can sense that you like it. thank you._

_Foxgrl18 thank you for loving it. i really appreciate_

* * *

><p><em>Chap 2<em>

She Froze. "Really? I need to do that?" But Gene was not there anymore and she's not floating again in fact, she is still in the house hallway stepping into the wooded floor. "Gene?" then she heard him.

"_I'm not hurrying you Mai" _She heard him whispering_. _Where is he? I need to make up my mind_. _I love Naru. Even he doesn't love me back. Like what Mr. Takashi said 'you will do anything for a person you love to make them happy'

She's decided. "Gene, Where are you. I need to talk to you again" she said in the air. _"Come to the Garden" _She ran towards the Garden. Not minding what she wore. She is wearing a thin satin sleep dress, spaghetti strap a too short soft satin pink chemise; nothing underneath but her underwear. She did not mind the cold of night luckily it's not that super cold because it summer. She search the whole garden looking for him.

At last, he found him. In one of the big bushes, he is in a deep thought she presume_. Maybe he is guilty that he will take my virginity for him to back in life. But I'm decided. I will do it._

She run towards him and hug his back.

He turns to face her. "Mai what are you doing here?" He looks surprise.

"Gene, please don't end this dream yet. I'm decided I'm desperate." She swallowed first then says "I'm ready"

Gene Frown "What are you-"

"Please, make love to me" she seriously said.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" He said madly.

"I'm serious Gene. Don't worry. You know that I love you." He looks angry. Of course she knows he will. Gene knows that she only loves him as a friend.

"But Mai I'm not-"he was interrupted by Mai's kiss. She kisses innocently, she so obvious that she has no experience in a things like this, but she tastes sweet.

"Don't talk; I'm sure of what I'm doing." She hugs him and kisses him hungrily. Imitating what she always saw and watch in a romantic movies.

_Naru's POV_

It's already late. He can't sleep this night, it's because he is disappointed that this case turn out to be fake. Of course he cannot blame Mr. Takashi of what he done. But he can't accept that he waste his time. He did not notice that he reach the garden. It's because of his deep thought that he let his guard down. It's too late when he felt someone hug him from his back. He turn around to be surprise when he see Mai panting. Wearing her sleep dress, if you can still tell that it's a clothes. She kiss me but, he called me Gene… he knew it, she thought she's dreaming.

Her body is so warm, and I love kissing her. Then she cut the kiss. "Let's have sex, right here, and right now." she said looking into his eyes.

He needs to say 'NO' he is not Gene It's not good to lie, and claiming a thing which is not yours. It saddens him knowing that Mai love his twin brother and not him. but then, he initiated the kiss. He really wants her. He knows its wrong but why it feels seems so right. God, he is cold and narcisstic but he's not a stone. He can also give in into a temptation.

* * *

><p>He kiss her, one hand touching her shoulder sliding his palm into her creamy smooth skin and one hand in the back of her head clutching her hair deepening their kisses. He heard her moan giving a sign that he is doing right. But Mai pushes him into a soft ground full of small grass. They were covered by huge plant bushes and flowers. It's so quiet; the only sounds that they can hear are the sounds of their moan and the flow of water from the fish pond.<p>

She put herself on top of him, removing his clothes while kissing him into his lips, cheeks, back of his ears to his neck, when he remove all the clothes in his upper trunk she collect her hair in her one hand that brushing his body to prevent it from brushing him and start kissing him from his neck to his shoulder to his breast to his nipple, encircling her tongue into his, and continue kissing his broad chest down to his stomach until he reach his navel.

Naru close his eyes and bit his lower lip. Mai's hot kisses feel so good he move fast and their position change; he was now on top of Mai. And kiss her so passionately and masterfully. He is making love into her mouth sucking her tongue and made his tongue in and out into hers, licking her swollen lips from his kisses. Her mouth is so wet from his saliva, he kiss her at the back of her ears to her chin, to her neck to her shoulders, to her cleavage licking and sucking her skin, leaving a traces of love. She smells so good and tastes so fresh.

He removes her sleep dress leaving only a thin piece of cloth. He starts kissing her body licking her breast and encircling his tongue to her nipples and suck her pink small bud and the one hand cupping the other breast.

Other hand slowly caressing her creamy thigh, encircling his fingers into her inner thigh, then slowly he caress her private holding the only thin cloth that serves as barrier and her protection. He touch her, she's so hot. Then he inserts his hand inside of that cloth cupping her fat pad. And slowly, insert one of his long finger inside of her. He heard her moan, then he slowly he slide his finger in and out of her core.

Mai breathed heavily, Gene inserts one of his finger inside of her core, but he did not satisfied himself and insert another finger and start to finger her faster and harder. She can't stop herself but to moan and breathe deep.

He thrust his fingers faster and harder, he wants her to get ready when they become one. He heard Mai's moan, he kiss her to prevent her from screaming. Bit by bit he goes down and remove the piece of cloth that remains in her body. He spread her legs to reveal her pink flesh. He goes down but Mai stop him.

"No, not there" she said but he only smiled at her. And goes down to taste her innocence, licking every inch of her and tasting her purity. Mai place her hands to her mouth preventing her to squeal. It feels so good that Naru's tongue brushes her pussy. But when his tongue get inside of her she can't help herself but to scream, hands still covering her mouth hoping no one will hear them.

He unbuckled his belt, remove his pants and position between her legs.

Mai felt it, Naru's hardening member brushing into her little hair and slowly trying his entrance into her small cave, , she feel the pain when he is forcing himself to enter her, she bit her lower lip believing that it might lessen the pain but it did not help, she feels like she will crush into pieces so she buried her Nails into his back.

He succeed, the two of them become one. He stop first to let her adjust from pain, then he thrust in and out slowly until friction become less as he move faster and harder.

Mai didn't know that making love will feel this good, feels like everything will be alright and real. She knows that this person is not Naru but still why is she giving her all? Tears started to fall in her eyes.

Between their moans and breathes Naru thrust harder while giving her a hot and sweet kiss.

"Ah… Ah… I'm going to come" she whispered in his ears while panting. Naru thrust more faster. "No, I can't take it anymore. No, please. I'm going to scream. HELP, oka-san!" Naru place his one hand into Mai's mouth thatno one will hear her scream.

And both of them came, reaching their climax together, soaring into their own heaven and together back to the ground. Panting of breath and sweaty bodies and too much tired, Naru falls into Mai's breast and take a rest for a while.

Mai close her eyes, she felt it, her fluid and his mixing inside and seeding. She cries; shedding tears because of joy and guilt, it really feels good but "I'm sorry Gene" she said between on sob "but I really wish you were Naru"

Naru's eyes widen and look straight at her "Don't look" she covered her face with her hands " I'm so embarrass, having sex with you while I'm thinking your twin brother, I really love him he's the one I love, I'm sorry that I'm imagining him over you, but I want him to be happy" she cry at his chest.

He's confuse, he can't understand what Mai meant but he was happy. He can't stop himself to kiss her again and put her on top of him and start to thrust inside of her again. And make love like there is no tomorrow.

Gene's pov

"Sorry Mai I lie but I'm sure you made Oliver the happiest man in the world". He said between tears and smile.

**_hope you review_**


	3. Chapter 3

**here's the chap 3. by the way. tnx to the 3 people who review**

* * *

><p>Mai open her eyes<em> "wait why I'm at the base? How did I get here?" <em>She remember what happened in her dream with Gene. She got up but she get back from lying down, it's because her body's hurt, the thing between her thigh is in so much pain and she notice that she got hickies which looks like a bruise around her body. _Oh no, it was just a dream but why it looks like so real? I need to go back in our room before someone sees me. But wait, what am I going to explain to Ayako and Masako?"_

She got up not minding the pain in her bodies. She open the door of their room and sigh in relief seeing the two girls are still in bed. She moves quietly in to her bed to find her things and get some clothes, luckily she brought her turtle neck sweaters. She moves fast to fix herself in the bathroom in their own room.

* * *

><p>"Shibuya-san thank you for your time. I'm really sorry for what happen. As I promise I will send the payment in your account as soon as possible and I will mail to you the document." Mrs. Yamamoto turn to the rest "thank you everybody for your hard work. It's so nice meeting all of you" she bow to all. And the rest do the same.<p>

All of them got up from their cars as they will leave.

"What's with the turtle neck in the middle of summer?" Ayako said eyeing her.

"I just kind of feel wearing it" she said nervously with a little drop of sweat in her forehead.

Meanwhile Naru stare at her acting normal. Before at dawn, Mai peacefully sleeping in his arms, he don't know how to get Mai back in her room so he left her in the base making sure that she wear back her sleep dress and safe and sound asleep."Let's go" he said to everybody. All of them move to their own ride. Lin and Naru to their van. "Wait, where should I go with?" it was Yasuhara. They only brought 2 cars with them; one is the van and the other was bou-san's. "You can't let me walk to get a taxi for myself, can you?" that's true, the highway is too far from this house and before we get here we drove almost an hour in the forest before we reach here and the monk car can only accommodate 5 person which means "Get in the Van Mai" Naru said coldly.

Mai who is already in bou-san car move to get out in there but she hiss. "What's wrong Mai?" Bou-san asks her. "Nothing" she said looking at him but the truth is her body is aching in every move she's making. Naru got worried so he moves towards them. "Can you walk?" he said at her. "I'm fine"

"Ne inchou what's that?" yasuhara said pointing something in Naru's neck. They saw something red circular mark which looks like a bruise on his necks. Naru clutch his collar in a close to hide the mark. "it's just an insect bites" **(A/N of course it a hickies that made by Mai)**

Mai Naru and Lin is now riding on the Van. Lin notice that Naru keep glancing in the side mirror of the Van looking at Mai who is in the back with the equipments. "What Mrs. Yamamoto talking about the documents that she will mail you?"

"It's nothing that need your concern" He reply without removing his eyes on the mirror "Let's ride her home first"

"uhm, ne Naru, it's ok. I'll just take the bus"

"NO! You need to get rest. "Said Naru.

She silent, Naru is acting strange he become nice, no, not so nice but yes nice at her and he kept glancing at her place through the side mirror. _"It's weird do I look like something change at me? Did he notice that I got sex with his twin brother?"_

But Lin is studying Naru's action, he notice something red mark into his neck. He smirk. He figured it all out. Naru gone last night and came back almost at dawn, Mai is hissing while getting up on the Van and Naru got a kiss mark on his neck. _"should I ask or not?" _he grin "I suggest that you give her an electrolyte drink and a medicine" he whisper into Naru assuring that it did not heard by Mai.

When they reach the apartment Naru gave her an electrolyte drink and some medicine. She did not understand why Naru is acting that way.

"uhm thanks, but-"

"You will need it, trust me" Lin said at her.

* * *

><p>As they left, leaving Mai in front of her apartment."How was it?" Lin asks him.<p>

"Don't fuck up" Naru said coldly at him. They got silent in a few minutes. "She taught I was him" not looking at him. "But she said she was imagining me doing that in her than him." And blush.

_At Mai's apartment_

She took her bath in about an hour," why these hickies don't gone?, agh! Gene, I thought we just did it like a dream." she sighs in giving up.

She lies on her futon, still minding the pain until she falls asleep.

_The place is dark; she's the only one who is glowing. "Mai" it was Gene. "How are you?" She can't look at him, she felt shy. "I'ts ok, I understand"_

"_How about you Gene, When will you revive?" she said eagerly._

_His eyes sadden "I'm sorry Mai. I lie; I can't revive and turn back to life. That's the truth, I'm really sorry"_

"_What are you talking about? I offer you my love right? Last night?" Her eyes gloom._

_He touches her face,"When the time comes, you will understand" then bit by bit he fadse away._

"_Wait! Gene! Gene!"_

"Gene!" She got rapidly to her bed and cry. "Gene, then what about last night? Did I just give myself to you for nothing?"

Mai woke up late afternoon, she's warm, and her body is aching, she don't know what's wrong then she remember Naru gave her a medicine. "how did he know that I will catch fever?" after taking the medicine she phone Lin, saying that she will not get in work for today because she's sick after talking at him she go back in bed rest for the whole day.

_At SPR._

"Naru" Lin came in Naru's private office. "Mai called, she can't go to work, and she said she's sick." Naru look at him and frown his forehead "Don't worry" he said at the young man. "It's normal for girls to have a fever after they got devirginize." Naru snap his killer gaze at him. "You know…" he continue teasing him "they are wounded, that's why they infect" After he satisfy himself teasing Naru he leave him alone.

After 2 days, Mai comeback to work. Actually, she can go back to work the day after she phoned Lin but she let healed first her bruises or so-called hickies before came back; it takes 3 days to remove them.

"Mai tea" said her narcissistic boss.

_Naru's office_

After a while he heard some knock on the door "Come in" when Mai peep he gasp weakly and unconsciously, why? It's because Mai is wearing a white tube with fishnet like black bolero jacket and red mini skirt. "Mai, I didn't pay you a high amount to waste it in some kind of pathetic fashion" he sound disgusted but he was hit by her clothes because it shows her creamy skin were he sometime caresses and kisses.

"What can I do? It's summer. Besides, it's your room and Lin-sans room which has an air conditioner.

"Then what's the fan doing in your table?"

"Demo-"

"Naru" it was Lin in the door. "I have to go; I need to get some documents that Madoka sent from England to here. Don't wait for me. Let's just see each other in the house" then he left leaving Mai and Naru.

"uhm, Naru can I go and buy some ice cream? There is a store down in front of the building". She ask in a cute way

"Come back as soon as possible" said coldly at her

"do you want some?" she ask him

Naru looks at her. it's not the ice cream that he wants to lick. He smirk "No need"

,"Such a narcisst, tea addict jerk, how can he drink a hot tea even in this hot weather?" he heard her muttered while closing his door.

Yyyy

Naru walks out from his office door,he needs to get some data at Lin's room when he sees Mai eating a Popsicle ice cream in front of the electric fan. Naru breathe deeply, Mai eating her popsicle so erotically, some hair are blowing by the wind from the fan; and also her skirt, showing a slit of her white underwear. She did not content, she lick it with some saliva dripping and not noticing that I'm watching. "Ah, so hot!" she mumbled fanning her one hand to her neck. Naru swallowed hard, he move faster to get what he need in lin's office and go back to his own room. _Whoa, what's that? What am I thinking? _Suddenly, like a flashback everything came back to him of what happen in their last case between him and mai. _I'm in a deep shit_. He moves to get the remote control of his air contidioner and turn the degrees lower and to increase the coolness of the room. _I need to cool my head._

It's already night when he finishes what he needs to do, it's already 7 pm and he needs to go home. Usually he gets home by 10 pm but for now Lin got the car and he needs to take a cab to go home. When he goes out from his office he saw Mai sleeping on the couch. "Mai wake up!" he shook her but Mai did not react, she just peacefully asleep with shallow breathe. He shook her again "Mai!" but he stop, he looks at her. Mai is really beautiful. He felt hypnotize and slowly he lowered his head and brush his lips into hers.

Mai did not wake up. He brushes again his lips but this time longer. She deeply asleep, he looks at her from head to foot, he can't control himself; he place his hand into her creamy thigh he looks at her but still no response. He deepen the kiss; sipping her mouth and shove his tongue inside tasting again her sweetness, he open his eyes to look at her but her eyes still shut close. He kisses her neck then he heard her moan. He stop _what if she wakes up? _He looks at her again, his one hand cupping her breast and the others hand touching the hem of her underwear. He deeply breathe first and remove his hands from where it is. He compose himself and start to shook her again. "Mai! Mai!

"Nnn…" Mai open her eyes, she quickly got up from couch. "Naru!," due to shock she fell from the couch. "Ouch!" She hiss from pain she fell badly and because of that she didn't notice that she spread her legs widely exposing her panties. Naru get numb. Mai notice what happen and immediately closes her thighs, blushing. Naru was the first one to recover from shock "Let's go home" he said angrily.

Mai stared him annoyingly. _He luckily glance at my … but he got mad what's up with him? It's not like I want to show it on him purposely. Hmp!_

Mai get her bag and things and walks with Naru towards the door but before Naru unlocks it (it is lock from inside) he turn his heel and face her. His jaw tightening then quickly attack and kiss her hungrily.

"Nnn-" she breathe heavily catching her breath pushing him away. But Naru hugs her and start kissing and nibbling her neck while touching and caressing her body. "Nn..no!" but naru sealed her mouth by his one hand. He put Mai's legs to wrap on his waist while he place her arms in his shoulders and neck. He run carrying her in that position towards his own office. "No! Someone help me!" she said while raising (reaching) her hand in the office door even there is no one in there which she lock previously when she goes to sleep , but Naru open his own private office door and kick it close.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel scared after ending this chapter. I don't know why. Oh no! what will happen next?<strong>_

_**yay! what do you think will happen to the next chapter?**_

_**Me: hey you! (pointing at you) yes you! you should review... please review... if you wnat me to continue... (wink)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi! here's chap 4. hope you like it._**

**_Thankz to those who review the previous chapter. i really appreciate it. thanks guys... mwah!_**

**_Wut- _**thanks for review but what is "FML"?

**_Foxgrl18-_**thanks for always reviewing, at every chapter, and tnx for complementing me and my story. if you want more NaruxMai lemons read my other story entitled "NOTHING" :)

**_elliea -_**i understand, here's the chap 4 hope you like it... :)

**_Hehe- _**that's also my type of story. hope i reach your expectation**_._**

**_kekedia- _**tnx for motivating me to write. hope you like it.

**_G of L in L ENJOY!_**

**_Warning: CITRUS AND LEMONS so kids- Go away!_**

* * *

><p><em>At Naru's private office.<em>

Mai's heart beats fast when Naru closes the door _"HIYA!"_ she knows that she can't get out in the Lion's den alive.

Naru put Mai in his table still hugging her, legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck stabbing his back in a punch. "Let go, Naru Let me go! Help!" But Naru kiss her sealing her lips and crushing her mouth into his. Grinding his bulging hard member between her thighs.

Mai keep pushing Naru away, she try to scream but Naru sealed her mouth. She felt scared of what Naru's doing to her, and also CONFUSE… she don't understand why Naru is doing this or acting this way _he's possess I suppose but I believe his not, he is acting normal a while ago_. If this is only for love maybe she gives in but he is doing this like a hungry animal that didn't ate for a year. Her eyes widen when she felt his rough pants rub at her smooth creamy skin between her thighs; his hard member brushing into her panties. Slowly, Naru touch her chest squeezing her maturing breast, then he quickly grab and pulled down her white tube. She scream but it turns out to be a moan because Naru's mouth still in hers, sucking her tongue with his own tongue.

Naru can't control himself, he acts like a hungry animal drooling into a piece of meat, his eyes is full of passion and desire to his little assistant; maybe the other call it's Lust but for him he is in lust because of LOVE. He lie her on his desk and put mai's hands on her back pressing both of their weight on it and to prevent it from punching him. He brushes his lips to her neck careful to not leave a mark again. He can smell the sweet scent of her strawberry like perfume, then he goes up to her ears and lick and bit her earlobe "_Nnn…" _he heard her moan, he knows that he arousing her little by little; slowly he crawl his hand in to her legs, using the finger pad of his hands he move in a light circular motion in her inner thigh caressing her milky skin.

Mai breathe heavily, chest move up and down. She knows Naru's doing is wrong but the ecstasy of Naru's action shivered her down to her spine "Naru don't…" tears started to fall from her eyes. He looks at her and she sees anger in his eyes. "Please…"

Naru looks at her angrily _"why? Why? Why she let gene to make love with her? But at me she keeps struggling and pushing me away. I thought she loves me. No! No! She's mine!" _He forcefully kisses her again this time deeper and harder. It's hard for her now to breathe because Naru is crushing her mouth and delving deeper. She can't stop herself but to cry as he remove his belt and tie both her hand at the edge of the table. He face her again and looks at her now with passion. His hands from her thigh slowly goes up and touches her underwear, he tease first the hem of it and aggressively pulls the thin piece of cloth down.

She screams when she felt the air touches her warm flesh "Hiya! Naru!" she tries to kick him away and to close her thigh as tight as possible but Naru is so persistent. She looks at him when he place his index fingers on his lips "Shh…" it scared her more. He quickly put his one hand on her mouth and the other hand in to her breast while his tongue stiffened and lick her nipples, then slowly to her tummy, to her navel while tickling her umbilicus, his hand start to move on the thing between her thighs, caressing a new growth baby hair of her Precious Gem, finding the slice in between. He touch it; rubbing his fingers in her clit. He did not satisfy he insert one long finger inside. She gasps as he move in and out until she get wet, then he fingered faster and faster until she squirt. Naru goes down and looks at her pussy pooling of juices, he replace his hand by his tongue

At first she wriggly move and try to get a distance between her and his tongue. "Stop!" She keep on juicing when she felt it, Naru's stiffen tongue brush into her warm pussy. He stop wriggling, she admit she's starting to like it until Naru's tongue move faster up and down then he change his action, he start to suck and sip it. She whimper, Naru succeeded to arouse her, she groan as Naru inserted his tongue inside of her consuming all her juice, tasting her excitement. She bit her lower lip in every sip he makes. He stays there for so long and Mai lost counting of how many times she came.

When Naru stop he face her again She look pleased to what he did. He remove his hand from her mouth and ask her huskily "Did you like it?" Mai nod her head since she loves it. He kiss her face down to her ear and speak softly "I'll remove your tie if you promise that you will behave" Mai nodded again that indicates of agreement.

Naru untie her. She got up and looks at him from his eyes to his face to his broad shoulder and chest down to that thing. Her eyes widen when he saw that thing is hard and angry even his pants still on. His hard member is now noticeably bulging and looks like wants to be freed. Naru smirk at her and touch his pants to pull down his zipper and underwear to expose his long, big hard manhood.

Mai blushes. "Suck it" she heard him saying. She surprisely looks at him "you said that you will behave right?" Mai turn back her eyes into that thing, she swallowed hard first and slowly goes down. The thing is now in front of her face and thinks how to start.

Naru pull her down to the desk and sit in there replacing her, while she bends down on knees still looking at his cock. She holds it and move her hand up and down, faster, faster and faster. She put it first on her lips and slowly put it on her mouth. Naru closes his eyes ,Mai is doing at him what she did in the ice cream popsicle before; because of his member is long Mai did it on deep throat. She moves faster again, Naru felt that in less than in time he will come and he needs to pull it out from her mouth but Mai stops him, he can't do anything until he comes and Mai swallowed his juice.

After both of them satisfied he pulled her on him and lie her back in the desk and him on top of her. He open her legs and looks at her. She looks scared but still he slowly put the head of his cock brushing in her wet and creamy entrance. He swiftly get in. it is slippery because of her wetness, he start to move but slowly, even she's too wet she is still tight, beside it's only 3 days after he get her virginity in the garden at the house of their previous case. As he moves in and out he heard mai moan in breath. When he felt the friction lessen he moves faster and harder until Mai moan become louder and turn into cry. It is a cry of delicious feelings. He change their position. He let her sit at the table and him standing, her legs wrapping in his waist and her arms to his shoulder. She fuck her in that position hugging each other.

Their moans and breath increases as they felt that soon both of them will reach the heavent. Their moans turn into growl when both of them come. Naru came inside of her and Mai felt both her juice and his juice mixing inside of her.

Both their body fell on the table, still panting. Mai looks at Naru "Naru, I love you…" he softly looks at her back, he love this girl too. He goes down and he kiss her deeply as Mai kiss him back.

After resting a while Naru moves quickly _What? Aren't he tired?_ Mai snapped a glance at him.

"I want another round" then he attack her forcefully "No! I don't want" but Naru did not listen as he move and smile maniacally. "Stop! Stop!" She cries as Naru kiss and taste her again. She kicks him "NO!"

"Stop struggling!" he grab her wrists and place it in her side. He put his cock inside her again and thrust.

"Naru, I can't do it again. I can't do it anymore!" She said between panting. But Naru keep pumping. "Stop,stop!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Stop,stop!" <em>

"Mai!" she open her eyes. And quickly got up. She looks around her and sees that she's in the office and in the office couch, Naru looking at her. "What's wrong? Having a weird dream again? He said suspiciously but Mai keeps looking at him. "One of those dreams again? Is it for our upcoming case?" He eyed her.

She don't know what to say to him in fact she was so confuse _was it all a dream? A dream again? But why is it feel so real…AGAIN.?_ She looks at him in the eye, it seems normal to Naru as if nothing happened. She blush _if it was really a dream then.. i must be getting Horny. _She remembered what they did in her dream.

"I dreamed that someone is raping me" she said shyly. She didn't lie but she also didn't tell him the truth. How can he tell him that she dreamed that he is raping her? I'm sure It will be a scary insult that I will receive from him.

"If you want to keep on silent I don't care. I'm tired and I want to go home" he move and go towards the door she immediately goes back from reality as she heard him. "Ne.. Naru, what time is it? He looks at his watch and said "10' oclock" _hmm... a usual time were Naru's going home._

"Are you going to stay there or what?" he said annoyingly while unlocking the door. She got up and get her things beside her and move to the door. _Wait, what my things doing beside me? _She looks at her desk remembering that she put her things back there._ Maybe Naru get it and put it here _she looks at Naru and sees that he is gazing at her, then she remember her so-called _DREAM, _she blush again and hug herself_. _

Naru goes down from the building first followed by her. As they reach the street_. _"You go ahead, you need to catch your busi'll wait a cab here" he said. Mai nod at him, wave a goodbye at turn her heels and run to the bus station.

Naru Looks at her while running away from where he is _So, she thinks it was a dream? _He smirk "i need to plan it as soon as possible" He smile naughtily, he place his one thumb on the edge of his lips and lick it _soon you will know Mai, soon... _Then a cab pulls over in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thanks for reading hope you review.<em>**

**_Me:Psst!(looking at you) do you want more? you know what to do... REVIEW (winks)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hooray! finally, after...day's i updated. sorry for long wait._**

**_Thankz to the followers of the story, to those who read and especially to those who REVIEW._**

**_I so LOVE you reviewers..._**

**_Foxgrl18- tnx for always reviewing and loving the chapters. _**

**_kekedia-i know, i did not mean to make him a perv. don't know how it happen. hope this chapter makes you happy_**

**_Hehe-here it is_**

**_horrorfanaddict- i understand, and it scares me too. but if i did that this story i will automatically ends it._**

**_Krissy2lip -tnx for loving it._**

**_very very light content? _**

* * *

><p>He opens the faucet and let the splash of water flow through his body. When he gets home he decided to take a shower to ease the heat and his tension from what he did to Mai a while ago. He can't believe himself that he <em>raped<em> Mai. Even she respond after,he still force her to do that to him again.

_Flashback_

_Stop,stop! _

_He succeeded to own her again. He takes her many times until she fainted because of tiredness._

_While Mai unconscious he put back her dress on and carry her to the office couch. He sits on the one seated couch next on her calmly. How am I going to face her? Should I tell her how I feel about her?_

_"No! I don't want" Mai starts to move, hesit next to her._

"_No!" he shake her. "Mai!" but she just move her head left and right straining. She's dreaming, and she dreams what he did to her. "Mai!" he shook her again._

_"Stop! Stop!" She quickly got up from lying._

**End of flashback**

He came out from his own bathroom wearing bathrobe only. He goes to the kitchen and starts to look for an energy drink. He gulp the content of the bottle. Lin came in and weirdly looks at him "Did you get the package that Madoka sent?" he asks Lin.

"Yes" said the Chinese man "it's about their case in the England; they said that they want a little help. Anyway, another documents sent here also and It was from Mrs. Yamamoto, care to explain this?" he raise the brown envelope in his hands. "You bought that house? What's on your mind Naru?"

"It's none of your business" he snapped

"It's my business; remember that I'm here to observe you. And I need to report to your father everything that you do. Besides what are you going to do with a big house that is too far in the civilization?"

Naru got silent. And look coldly into his eyes. "That house is important to me _now"_

Lin sigh "I understand" then he eyed the half-empty bottle of energy drink. His eyes turn narrow. Naru don't usually drink an energy drink if….. If he uses his PK or… "What did you do?" he ask suspiciously

Naru sit weakly on the chair "I raped her". Lin's eyes widen "you what?"

"I raped her, but I did not mean it"

Lin looks at him anxiously "how is she?"

"She thought it was a dream… Again." He said guiltily.

"You're lucky that she thought it was all a dream. If she knew she will hate you forever. You lie to her ones when you took her body." Lin sadly looks at him. "Do you love her?"

"Hn…"

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Do you think it's just easy as that? First she willingly gave herself to Gene and not knowing that it was me, but suddenly she will say that she love me and not him. But when I want to make love with her she push me away!. I don't understand her. I'm confused. I don't know what I am to her or what my place is. Damn! Gene is already dead but why am I still sharing and competing with him?" He burst his anger.

Lin looks at him calmly "the only way to make things clear is to tell her"

"I will and I'm planning something to make her mine. Only mine. Now I won't let anyone to take her away from me" he said poignantly.

Lin got scared "what is it? But Naru did not bother to answer him back; instead he leaves him in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Mai goes to the attic at the building where she lives to breathe some fresh air. <em>These past few days my dreams are controlling my mind, first the dream with gene. Weird, why it feels so real? It suppose to be nothing but why i felt it? And the dream before, jeez… I'm so disgusting. Am I becoming a pervert? Hope no more kind of that dream again.<em>

**At Mai school**

**Lunch**

"Mai" it was Michiru her friend, they both love ghost story telling. "You're almost late. Always" She said brightly at her.

"As usual, my not so considerate boss let me home so late. "Ne, michiru, I just notice. You're glowing!" she said eyes widen.

"Well" it was keiko their other friend "Don't you know that michiru and her boyfriend did it?" She said teasingly to michiru while the other girl blush.

"Did what?" Mai innocently ask them.

"They sex" keiko whisper at her that make her also blush.

"You what-?" Mai burst loudly.

"Shh… quiet. It suppose to be secret" Michiru hush shyly.

"So, how was it?" ask by keiko.

"I'm not going to tell you… how about you keiko? Did you already go out with sempai?"

"No" she said sadly "and I don't want to talk about it. How about you Mai? She glance at her.

"Eh?" she stuns. "Ahh… well… uhm" how is she going to tell them that she did it too but only in her dreams.

"Are you dating your boss now?" keiko ask suspiciously.

"EH? Why will I do that?" she said while flushing.

"Because, you like him. Don't tell me you did not confess yet until now?."

"Enough with me just share with us how you and your boyfriend did it" She said while yawning, looks exhausted.

"Are you tired? Why don't you rest an hour in the infirmary " They worriedly look at her.

"I'm fine" _lie_ the truth is she's so sleepy these past few hours.

"It's ok Mai, you should rest beside our next subject is ENGLISH. I know sensei will understand. I'll just take a note for you. So don't worry. Just take a rest" Michiru volunteered and look concerned.

"Ok I'll just take a nap then I'll go back, just don't forget to note our homework for English class ok? Thanks" she wave at them and go to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>After school hours<strong>.

She's fixing her books and notes back on her bag.

"Mai" she glance at Michiru.

"Michi- Gomene I did not return right away I fell deeply sleep at the infirmary and missed all our subject." She apologetically looks at her.

"It's ok" Michiru smiles at her. "Here's your note. We don't have any homework to other subject except for ENGLISH, here" she gave the notebook to Mai" you just need to describe the meaning of the written words. Sorry for the bad handwriting, I just did not concentrate on the class because I did not recover to what we keiko talks about." She said while blushing.

"What it's all about?" She curiously looks at her.

"It's about…. Form of sex…" she looks timidly back at Mai "on how to make my boyfriend happy".

"I'm sure you will make him the happiest boyfriend in the world I assure you that. Anyway thanks for the note. I really need to go, my boss surely get mad if I come in late. Ja ne" she wave goodbye at her.

Michiru turn to fix her things when she notices something in her note. Her eyes widen "Mai!" but too late, Mai was not there anymore. "We switch" but all her blood rise to her face when she remember what she wrote in her note. "oh no!"

* * *

><p><strong>At SPR<strong>

She came in panting in the office gladly that she did not come late. She's not yet seat from her desk when Naru's private office door open. "Mai!" She jumps out of surprise. "I want you to encode this, and this, and this, and this." He gave her a mountain pile of papers. "After that, call these clients and arrange a schedule for them to meet us." He turn his back at her and walk back towards his own office but before closing his door "And Mai…. Tea"

"Such an abusing, enslaving and stupid tea-addict narcisstic jerk" she walks toward the kitchen to make a tea for her Master. After giving his tea she quickly starts to do her job.

It was past 6 when she finishes all her paper works when the office door burst open revealing Bou-san Ayako, and yasuhara. "Mai-chan, domo. We're bored so we came here"

"Wait I'll just make some tea". She rush towards the kitchen. When she glance back she notice that john and masako is with them.

Naru came out from his room. "Everyone, this is not a cafeteria" Lin also came out because of noise.

"Naru, Lin-san, why don't you join them, I prepared also a tea for the two of you" Mai said to them. Lin sits with the gang and Naru do not have choice but to sit with them too. "Here, earl grey for Naru"

"Ugh, all of here have partners". Yasuhara said "Bou-san has ayako."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" the two burst.

"John has Masako"

"EH?"said the priest while the psychic blush.

"And Naru has…." Yasuhara looks at Mai "LIN…"

Everyone laughs. Lin stays quiet while Naru gave a deathly glare to him.

"I'm so alone…." He looks at Mai mischievously.

"Mai , can I see the tag of your shirt?"

"Why?" she eye him warily

"I just want to see if you were **Made for Me**" he said teasingly at her.

"Lame" she said but she's blushing.

Naru felt alert. He did not catch what yasuhara meant. If he is joking or he mean it. Of course yasuhara just joking, he just wants to lighten the mood of SPR.

"Wanna heard more?" he ask them. No one answer but still he cleared his throat and imitate bou-san's voice "this is bou-san's thought" He face ayako and held her hand

Yasuhara imitate bou-sans voice: I'll will only believe in **DESTINY**

"if **YOU **and **I **are **MEANT TO BE**..." ayako blush and spank yasu in his nape. bou-san face flush while all of them except Naru and Lin of course scream in giddy.

"Don't forget Masako and john" Bou-san said

Yasu fix himself to imitate john.

Yasuhara imitating john: **" If I were a thing I will be…." **they giggle when they heard the kansai dialect of yasuhara. **"your EVERYTHING"**

"What about Naru and lin?" ayako ask him.

"Well" it was Mai "just like this".

She cleared her throat to imitate Naru. And looks at yasuhara who is imitating Lin.

Mai imitating Naru: "**are you always thinking of me?"**

Yasuhara imitating a predictable soft expression of Lin: "**YES"**

Mai imitating Naru: "**then we're the SAME"**

Yasuhara imitating Lin Blush

Mai imitating Naru: **"I'm also thinking about…. MYSELF"**

All of them got silent, still absorbing the situation. Then together burst their laughter in top of their lungs. "Very… much… Naru…" Bou-san said between laugh.

Lin's eyes turn into deathly cat's eyes while Naru got a big noticeable vein in the forehead.

The rest keep on chatting, Naru and Lin stays with them listening to John's previous exorcism case.

Mai go to her desk and start to do her homework. Facing the note and on the side of it an english-japanese dictionary. She finish defining the written words except for 3. The 3 words separately written to the other words it was place into the bottom of the sheet of paper.

The rest keep on chatting while Masako volunteered to serve tea. Yasuhara glance to Naru who is looking at Mai. She keeps looking the definition of the 3 words while her head frown.

"Everything's fine Mai?" Yasuhara curiously ask.

Mai pout her lip that makes her cuter. "I'm almost finish to my English homework but there's still 3 words that I need to define. But, these words can't find on the dictionary. I keep on looking but I can't find it."

"What word is it? Yasu ask "Maybe we can help"

Mai sigh, don't know if she will let them to help her. She glance at Naru and notice that he is smirking. She knows that even he don't say anything he is insulting her by _your-so-stupid _look.

"So, what are the words?" Bou-san ask while sipping his tea.

"Nn…... **BLOWJOB**" she said ingenuously.

Bou-san spit the tea, john gently rubs his head like something hit him, Masako hid her face to her sleeve, Yasuhara got stun, Ayako blush, Lin massage his forhead, while Naru frown.

"Mmm… Nande?" she ask innocently.

All of their eyes widen "You really don't know it?" Yasuhara ask. Mai shook her head. "What kind of homework is that?"

"I can't take this I have to go" Masako run out to the office followed by john.

All of them look at the two who rush to get out from the office.

"So what are the other words?" yasuhara said returning the mood to the office.

"The other two? Let me see." Mai reread the other 2 words. The other two are…. **FOREPLAY AND CUNNILINGUS." **She simply said.

"I forgot I have to do something, see you in the house Naru" Lin also rush nervously to get out from the office. But before he leave. "Uhm, Taniyama-san" Mai looks at him. "It's ok to be innocent but it's not good to be ignorant."

Mai looks surly, she felt insulted

After he left. "so what now?" Mai ask them."Are you going to help me?" the four glance to each other.

"Uhm… I think the Blowjob and Cunnilingus are form of eating…?" Bou-san said fretfully. Yasuhara giggle

"Form-of-eating" Mai wrote it."Is it good? Is it delicious?"

Ayako also giggle. "You really dumb Mai" her giggle turns into laughter. "I say all of it are verb (an action word). But it's hard to explain."

"It-is-a-verb" she wrote again. "You said it is a verb, if it's hard to explain then it will be helpful if you demonstrate it ayako."

Ayako froze.

"I think, its impossible Mai, because it needs to be done by two person" some sweat form in yasuhara's forehead when he said it.

"EH… then demonstrate it with bou-san" Mai said naively.

All of them froze.

"I need to meet my mom" ayako hurriedly got up.

"I remember that I have a meeting with my band" Bou-san also got up to follow ayako.

"Wait"Mai said to the two. "Yasuhara-san" she glance at him. He also got up from the couch and walks toward the door. He opens it "I'll go home now" but before he close it "I'm sure Naru won't mind to help you" he smile mischievously at them.

"EHH…. Nande?" she pouts her lips again. Then throw a look at Naru who is calmly sipping his tea.

She gave him her piteous look. She got up from her chair carrying her note with her and sits next to him

"NO" he said calmly.

"I did not say anything…" She said

"NO" he said again

"Please…" she said with her puppy eyes. "Why, you also can't explain it? She tease him

Naru stun and silent. Mai is putting herself on fire.

"Ha ha! At last!" I thought you always knew everything but it looks like you don't know some things. I thought your an English man? Can't you define these 3 words."

"Of course I know that words. It's that… like Matsuzaki-san, it's hard to explain."

"Right, it's hard to explain. But you can show it. Yasuhara-san said that it needs 2 people to do it."

"Now you know, so get out of my sight!" He said coldly.

"if you really can't explain, then show me" Mai said desperately.

He looks at her.

"Show to me" she said again. "Please" she move close to him.

He smirk. _Well not bad._ "What's the word again?"

"**FOREPLAY, CUNNILINGUS and BLOWJOB**" she simply said at him. "Will you help me?

He keeps looks at her.

"Show it to me" she said seriously.

"Fine, Follow me" he walk toward his private office room.

Mai followed him. When she get inside, Naru locks the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for the late update, i just got what so-called uhm... WRITER'S BLOCK? of course i know what the ending will be, but i'm still figuring out how to get there and how to make the story longer. beside, i'm not a professional writer. just an amateur with an amateur mind.<strong>_

_**suggestions are open you know.**_

_**and the most thing that makes us to write more is your overflowing REVIEW.**_

_**yeah, that's what i need now to motivate me to continue the story. if less review the more lazy the writer to continue.**_

_**so remember, REVIEW.**_


End file.
